Herms, qué es un spoiler?
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: "—¿Sabes?: Yo leí la saga completa. Si quieres te digo el final del primer libro, para que hagas el informe más rápido, si tú prometes ayudarme en pociones—ofrece ella recostando su cabeza en el regazo del chico, con un sonoro suspiro, él trata de idear una respuesta adecuada a ello. La pregunta sería: ¿La hay? No" ALERTA de spoiler arruinador de infancias relacionado con Narnia.


ASASASASSAS, odio los spoilers ._. así que pensé que sería divertido arruinar algunas infancias con uno de los míos *risa malvada*. La verdad es que no he leído ni Romeo y Julieta, ni Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde, ni Orgullo y Prejuicio (aunque lo tengo como próximo proyecto luego de Princesa Mecánica). Así que no estoy totalmente segura de que si está bien, así que no me juzgen u.u

Si no te quieres arruinar la infancia de Narnia, no leas este fanfic :3 créeme, quedará bajo el subsuelo si lo haces :D

—Sigo sin entender por qué debemos leer un ridículo libro tan...muggle...—masculla Draco cerrando su ejemplar de "El León, la Bruja y el Ropero" de C.S Lewis, con desgana, lanzándolo lejos de él y dejando la cobertura azulada por encima de otros.

—De hecho, podemos elegir cualquiera, el hecho de que tú no quisieras Orgullo y Prejuicio, Romeo y Julieta, Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde, o El perfume, como yo, no significa que sea irritante—contraataca Hermione sonriendo con ligera maldad, al tiempo que finaliza un capítulo de El Perfume y lo cierra, mirando a su rubio novio.

—Cállate—replica él frunciendo el ceño. La profesora McGonnagall les había obligado a leer algún asqueroso libro muggle, y hacer un ensayo sobre el mismo. Draco protestó, al igual que muchos Slytherins, pero al final la directora tomó la decisión y dijo que no hay cambios.

Los únicos entusiasmados son los Ravenclaw y … de los Gryffindor, Hermione solamente.

—¿Sabes?: Yo leí la saga completa. Si quieres te digo el final del primer libro, para que hagas el informe más rápido, si tú prometes ayudarme en pociones—ofrece ella recostando su cabeza en el regazo del chico, con un sonoro suspiro, él trata de idear una respuesta adecuada a ello. La pregunta sería: ¿La hay?

No.

—...Está bien, te ayudaré, ahora dime: ¿Cómo termina?—pregunta arqueando una ceja, sus ojos mercurio llenos de duda.

Hermione sonríe malévolamente.

—El libro está bien, muestra muchas cosas, pero vuelven a la casa, luego de ganar la guerra contra la bruja Blanca—Draco asiente, porque lleva la mitad del libro, así que sólo tendría que incorporar el final a lo que lleva listo—...lo único es que al final de la saga, todos mueren excepto Susan—Ríe la castaña al darle un spoiler a su rubio, que la observa sin expresión en el rostro.

¿Por qué mueren? Se pregunta, ¿es que acaso no imaginó otro final?¡Por Merlín santo!

—¿Cómo se le llama a eso?—interroga suavemente con voz rota.

—Spoiler, Draco, y si estás conmigo leyendo un libro, créeme que aprenderás a odiarlos.

—No es necesario: ya los odio, y odio a ese maldito C.S Lewis, y al puto león, y al armario de mierda, y a la editorial que no sirve para un coño, y a todas las putas mierdas que tengan que ver con eso—gruñe levantándose del sofá de la sala de Premios Anuales.

—Draco...no te pongas así, si quieres lees otro libro y te prometo no hacerte spoilers...—sonríe amablemente. El rostro del rubio se relaja considerablemente, al tiempo que su mano se dirige a Romeo y Julieta—...por cinco minutos—murmura con malicia, consciente de que no la escucha y que probablemente no lo sepa. Luego de unos minutos de lectura, Draco parece interesarse considerablemente en la historia; Hermione aprovecha su momento para atacar—: Romeo y Julieta mueren.

—¡Maldita sea, mujer!¡Déjame leer aunque sea dos capítulos!—exclama lanzando improperios a diestra y siniestra, impactando el libro contra un sofá, quedando junto al de Las Crónicas de Narnia. Toma El Perfume, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Hermione, que se nota tranquila e inocente. Unos segundos después, su suave voz se escucha en la sala.

—Al final se suicida.

—¡¿NO PUEDES DEJARME LEER?!

—No—Draco busca otra alternativa, alcanzando a tientas Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde—¿No me dirás nada?

—Eh...ese no lo leí—susurra apenada y sumiéndose nuevamente en su lectura ociosa. Quizás una hora más tarde, Draco finaliza cada capítulo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Estuvo neutral, si quieres lo lees y haces tu informe de este, supongo que tomaré Narnia—suspira mirando a su sabelotodo tomar el libro con precaución—, cálmate, no soy como tú—continúa estirando la elaborada portada del texto en sus manos pálidas y delgadas, ideales para jugar quidditch.

—...Hmp...está muy bueno el libro y...

—Al final Jekyll muere.

—¡Draco!

—Venganza, Hermione. Siempre llega la venganza..ahora trabaja, que debemos hacer los estúpidos informes para McGonnagall.

—Cállate maldito hurón albino.

—Yo también te quiero, ratona de biblioteca.

LOLAZO

Adoro escribir Dramiones *-*

SlenderGirl

P.D: Estoy aburrida.


End file.
